bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemancy
=Physical Metals= ''Iron An Allomancer burning iron can pull bits of metal toward his center of mass, and can also use iron to sense the presence of metal nearby. Ironpulling is not dependent on magnetic forces or Allomantic power--most metals (with the exception of aluminum and some of its alloys) can be pulled. In Feruchemy, iron is used to store physical density/weight. This is accomplished by changing the Feruchemist's mass, not by changing the effect of gravity on the Feruchemist. A Feruchemist storing weight can safely fall any distance, as the Feruchemist's surface area is sufficient to slow the fall to safe speeds. By tapping iron during key moments, Feruchemists can add force to their blows, and can use added weight to withstand attacks. Furthermore, the added density from tapping an ironmind can wreak havoc with steelpushes or ironpulls if the Feruchemist is being used as the anchor. An iron misting is called a "Lurcher", while an iron ferring is known as a "Skimmer". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, iron steals human physical strength. Steel Steel: External Physical Pushing Metal. An Allomancer burning steel can push bits of metal away from his center of mass, and can also use steel to sense the presence of metal nearby. Steelpushing is not dependent on magnetic forces or Allomatic power--most metals (with the exception of aluminum and some of its alloys) can be pushed. Steel is used to store physical speed. Then, by tapping his steelmind, a Feruchemist can move many times faster than a normal human, even one burning pewter with duralumin. While storing speed, a Feruchemist is very sluggish. A steel misting is called a "Coinshot", while a steel ferring is known as a "Steelrunner". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, steel steals Allomantic physical powers. Tin Tin: Internal Physical Pulling Metal. An Allomancer burning tin has greatly enhanced senses, allowing them to hear, see, taste, and feel with greater clarity. Tin is used to store sensitivity of senses. One sense may be stored each in a tinmind. Unlike an Allomancer burning tin, it does not allow a Feruchemist to see things that would be otherwise unobservable; instead, it compounds the potency of their senses currently available. While storing senses, those senses become weaker. For example, Sazed wore glasses while storing eyesight. Tapping sight causes the edge of the Feruchemist's vision to blur, and sacrifices immediate field of vision in favor of a more distant, binocular view. Tapping too much sight can induce nausea. A tin misting is called a "Tineye", while a zinc ferring is known as a "Windwhisper". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, tin steals human senses. Pewter An Allomancer burning pewter has increased physical strength, speed, durability, balance, and enhanced ability to heal. It allows the user to push their body far past what they would normally be able to achieve. Pewter is used to store physical strength, however, as opposed to the simply enhanced body granted to an Allomancer burning pewter, a Feruchemist tapping a pewtermind gains muscle mass and becomes physically larger. The additional muscles allow the Feruchemist to have increased strength. While storing physical strength, a Feruchemist becomes scrawny and weak. A pewter misting is called a "Pewterarm", while a pewter ferring is known as a "Brute". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, pewter steals Feruchemical physical powers. =Mental Metals= Zinc An Allomancer burning zinc is able to inflame the emotions of those around him. It can be targeted at a single person or a group. Burning zinc does not allow an Allomancer to detect what emotions other individuals are feeling, however. Zinc is used to store mental speed. It allows the Feruchemist to think very quickly and come to conclusions faster. While filling a zincmind, the Feruchemist will be dull-witted and slow. Storing does not affect the Feruchemist's ability process physical information, such as being able to hear when they are spoken to. A zinc misting is called a "Rioter", while a zinc ferring is known as a "Sparker". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, zinc steals human emotional fortitude. Brass An Allomancer burning brass is able to dampen the emotions of those around him, whether targeted at a single person, or a group. Burning brass does not allow an Allomancer to detect what emotions other individuals are feeling, however. Brass is used by Feruchemists to store warmth. While filling a brassmind, a Feruchemist becomes physically cool. While storing large amounts of warmth in a brassmind, a Feruchemist effectively becomes fireproof. A brass misting is called a "Soother", while a brass ferring is known as a "Firesoul". When used as a Hemalurgic spike, brass steals mental Feruchemical powers. Copper An Allomancer burning copper is able to hide Allomanctic pulses emanating from those around him, and is immune to emotional Allomancy. Copper is used to store memories. This ability forms the core of the Keepers, a group of Terrismen dedicated to preserving knowledge. Since the memories in a coppermind do not degrade with time, it is perfect for the collection of enormous quantities of facts. For this reason, Feruchemists were much more likely to be scholars than warriors. When a Feruchemist stores a memory in a metalmind, it immediately disappears from his memory. The best users of copperminds would create indexes to find memories much faster. Finally, the longer a memory sits outside of a coppermind, the more it degrades. Keepers undergo extensive training in memory retention to make the most of this ability. When used as a Hemalurgic spike, copper steals mental fortitude. Bronze An Allomancer burning bronze is able to detect the presence of Allomancy being used nearby, and a skilled user is able to identify which metal is being burned as well. Bronze is used to store wakefulness. It allows the Feruchemist to stay awake for extended periods of time, or to heighten awareness. A Feruchemist filling a bronzemind becomes drowsy. It is the only type of metalmind a Feuruchemist can store into while sleeping. When used as a Hemalurgic spike, bronze steals mental Allomancy. =Temporal Metals= Cadmium Burning cadmium pulls on time around the user, causing time to pass more quickly in a bubble around them. Events inside the bubble appear to move much faster to someone outside. One nugget of cadmium can stretch 15 seconds into approximately two minutes. This bubble is approximately five feet across, and cannot be moved once it is in place. Careful examination may reveal the edge of the bubble, where air appears to shimmer. Projectiles fired out of the bubble experience some force that throws them wildly off-course. When multiple bubbles occur in the same space their effects are multiplied. When a cadmium bubble and a cerrobend bubble occur in the same place, their effects cancel out resulting in no change. Cadmium is used to store breath. While storing breath, the Feruchemist must hyperventilate to keep his body oxygenated. Tapping a cadmiummind allows the user to go for long periods without breathing, or to introduce extra oxygen into their bloodstream. When used as a Hemalurgic spike, cadmium steals some unknown trait or quality. Cerrobend Burning cerrobend pushes on time around the user, causing time to pass more quickly in a bubble around them. Events inside the bubble appear to move much faster to someone outside. One nugget of cerrobend can compress approximately two minutes into fifteen seconds. This bubble is approximately five feet across, and cannot be moved once it is in place. Careful examination may reveal the edge of the bubble, where air appears to shimmer. Projectiles fired out of the bubble experience some force that throws them wildly off-course. When multiple bubbles occur in the same space their effects are multiplied. When a cerrobend bubble and a cadmium bubble occur in the same place, their effects cancel out resulting in no change. Cerrobend is used to store nutrition and calories. While filling a cerrobendmind, a Feruchemist is able to eat large quantities of food without becoming full. Tapping such a metalmind will allow the user to go without food for long periods of time. A separate cerrobendmind can be used to store fluid intake. When used as a Hemalurgic spike, cerrobend steals some unknown trait or quality. Gold Electrum =Enhancement Metals= Chromium Nicrosil Aluminum Duralumin =Enrichment Metals= Silver Palladium''